Kim Taehyung
by poutytae
Summary: Tentang bagaimana Taehyung di mata Yoongi. TaeGi! Taehyung x Yoongi! top!taehyung bottom!yoongi


**"Kim Taehyung"**

.

Kim Taehyung

Min Yoongi

.

Oneshoot, Romance, Friendship

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung itu.. aneh.

Keanehannya kadang membuatku bingung. Dia itu orang yang tingkahnya sulit ditebak. Taehyung banyak diam, tapi kadang banyak bicara juga. Dia kelihatannya tidak peduli, tapi entah bagaimana dialah yang selalu ada disaat aku sedang kesulitan. Aku sering tidak menyadari kalau Taehyung selalu berada di sisiku, apapun yang aku hadapi. Memikirkan Taehyung membuatku selalu ingin tersenyum, entahlah, Mungkin aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Karena itulah saat ini aku menjadi kekasihnya.

Pernah suatu saat, ketika aku belum menjadi kekasihnya, aku sedang patah hati. Tengah malam aku menangis sendiri di ruang tengah apartemenku karena baru saja dicampakkan oleh mantan pacarku yang brengsek itu, Jung Hoseok. Dengan perasaan yang hancur, aku menangis terisak sambil membaringkan kepalaku di atas meja kaca berkaki pendek yang dingin. Tidak ada siapapun yang menghiburku, karena aku tinggal sendirian. Lagi pula kehadiran orang lain mungkin malah akan memperburuk perasaanku. Entahlah, yang kutahu malam itu aku merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati.

Tiba-tiba saja bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku jadi merasa kesal karena gangguan dari orang yang memencet belku disaat aku sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk. Jadi bukannya membukakan pintu, aku malah semakin menangis menjadi-jadi tanpa peduli siapapun itu yang berdiri di luar pintu masuk apartemenku. Masa bodoh, siapa suruh tengah malam begini berkunjung ke rumah orang lain. Kalau keadaanku baik pun, mungkin aku tidak akan membukakannya juga.

Tanpa kusadari, ada seseorang yang masuk ke apartemenku. Suara langkahnya tidak terdengar karena aku menangis terlalu kencang. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada yang mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Dengan kaget, aku cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalaku.

"Taehyung!" teriakku kaget saat melihat sahabatku itu berdiri menjulang di sampingku. Pantas saja diaa bisa masuk, kan hanya dia yang tau password apartemenku.

Taehyung menatap wajahku yang memerah dan penuh air mata. Belum lagi ingus yang mengalir dari hidungku, membuat penampilanku semakin kacau. Dia menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang datar, kemudian mengambil tissue di kantungnya, berjongkok di hadapanku, dan mulai mengelap wajahku.

Aku masih sesenggukan ketika ia membersihkan wajahku. Setelah selesai, Taehyung merapikan poniku yang acak-acakan dan lembab.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Kau jelek," ujarnya.

Mendengar ucapannya, entah kenapa aku merasa makin buruk.

"Iya aku tahu aku jelek! Makanya tidak ada yang mau denganku, iya kan?!" teriakku. Dan setelahnya aku kembali menangis lagi.

"Maksudnya kau jelek kalau menangis," ralat Taehyung. Dengan pasrah, ia mengubah posisinya dari berjongkok menjadi duduk bersila. Setelahnya ia menungguku selesai menangis dengan sabar.

Tangisanku tidak mau berhenti-berhenti juga setelah beberapa lama. Akhirnya Taehyung mendekatiku dan menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku tidak menolak, kemudian aku menangis di dadanya. Pelukan Taehyung terasa sangat nyaman, jadi aku merasa tenang dan perlahan tangisanku berhenti, tinggal isakan-isakan pelan yang terdengar setelahnya.

"Yoongi-ya," panggil Taehyung. Aku tidak menjawab.

Taehyung bicara lagi.

"Aku bawa tteokbokki dan bibimbap, apa kau lapar?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Padahal aku belum makan dari siang, tapi saat itu aku merasa sangat tidak berselera untuk makan.

Taehyung mendesah, pura-pura kecewa.

"Berarti percuma aku membelinya untukmu. Seharusnya aku ingat, kau tidak pernah menghargai semua pemberianku," gumamnya.

Aku menegakkan tubuh dan memukul dadanya pelan.

"Ish! Ya sudah, sini aku makan. Tapi kau harus suapi aku," syaratku.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu.

"Malas, makan saja sendiri. Tuh kutaruh di meja," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bungkusan di atas meja.

Aku menatapnya sinis. Tapi kemudian aku meraih bungkusan itu dan mulai makan. Aku sengaja makan dengan lambat dan malas-malasan untuk membuat Taehyung jengah.

Hal itu berhasil, karena beberapa lama kemudian, Taehyung merebut sumpit yang kugunakan dan mulai menyuapiku banyak-banyak sampai mulutku penuh.

"Sudwah kwubilang kan suuapwi akwu," ujarku dengan mulut penuh.

Taehyung mendesis ke arahku sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuapiku.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyaku setelah berhasil menelan kunyahan di mulutku.

Taehyung menggeleng, kemudian kembali memasukkan banyak nasi ke dalam mulutku.

Selama beberapa saat kami terdiam, tanpa ada yang berbicara. Kemudian ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku.

Ada luka di tangan kanan taehyung.

Begitu melihatnya, aku langsung menarik tangan Taehyung dan memperhatikan luka tersebut. Tidak terlalu parah, tapi aku penasaran bagaimana Taehyung bisa mendapat luka tersebut.

"Ini kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya seakan tidak peduli.

"Menonjok orang yang cari masalah," jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengernyit heran.

"Siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hoseok."

"Mwo?!"

"Dia menyakitimu, berarti cari masalah denganku," sahut Taehyung santai. Aku masih terkejut.

"Kenapa? kau masih mengharapkannya?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak!" sergahku. "Ta -tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tahu lah, kau saja menangis tadi."

"Bodoh! Maksudku darimana kau tahu aku menangis karena dia?" kesalku.

Taehyung tetap dengan tatapan datarnya. Kemudian ia meletakkan tempat makanan dan sumpit yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menyuapiku. Tanpa kuduga, tiba-tiba kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku, dan ia menatapku dengan serius.

"Dengar ya, Yoongi. Tidak penting darimana aku tahu dan apa yang aku ketahui. Tapi aku minta jangan pernah sedih karena orang seperti dia lagi. Kau cantik, dan orang cantik tidak boleh disakiti. Sekali lagi kau menangis, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, sehingga kau tidak akan pernah disakiti oleh siapapun lagi."

Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan serius dan penuh penekanan, dan entah mengapa itu membuatku merasa lemah. Apakah Taehyung baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku? Jarang sekali aku melihatnya seserius itu, dan rasanya aku ingin menangis saja. Ucapan Taehyung membuatku bergetar, janatungku berdetak tidak normal, dan darahku serasa berdesir. Air mataku tidak terbendung, akhirnya aku menangis lagi.

"Nah, nah. sudah kubilang jangan menangis," gerutu Taehyung yang kemudian memelukku erat-erat. "Sekarang kau milikku, jangan sedih lagi," ia melanjutkan.

"Apa-apaan sih! aku kan belum setuju!" protesku sambil mencubit pelan perut Taehyung.

"Tidak perlu persetujuan pun kau pasti akan menerimaku," ujar Taehyung yakin.

"Pede sekali," ejekku. Tanpa bisa ditahan, wajahku merona.

Taehyung melonggarkan pelukan tanpa melepaskanku dari pelukannya. Jemarinya menyentuh daguku dan mendongakan wajahku ke atas, menatapnya. Saat itu aku malu sekali, wajahku pasti semerah kepiting rebus.

Taehyung tersenyum, senyumnya sangat menawan, kalau kalian mau tahu. Selalu sukses membuatku bergetar dan merona dengan tidak elitnya. Seperti anak gadis yang baru mengenal cinta, memalukan.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajah kami, keningnya menyentuh keningku, hidungnya menyentuh hidungku. Kemudian ia berbisik,

"Tentu saja."

Dan setelahnya ia membawaku ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan memabukkan. Bibirnya menyapu permukaan bibirku lambat-lambat dengan lembut dan halus. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya kehangatan yang kurasakan menghangatkan seluruh permukaan kulitku. Nafas Taehyung beraroma sangat pria, dan itu sukses membuatku merasakan sensasi mendebarkan yang tidak pernah aku lupakan hingga saat ini.

Seperti itulah bagaimana kami bisa bersama. Sampai saat ini pun, Taehyung tidak pernah berubah. Sikapnya masih sama seperti ketika ia masih menjadi sahabatku. Tapi sekarang aku tahu kalau dia mencintaiku. Juga lebih banyak ciuman tiba-tiba yang Taehyung layangkan kepadaku di waktu-waktu yang tidak terduga. Sejujurnya kebiasaannya yang satu ini agak mengganggu, tapi aku menyukainya.

Saat ini aku sedang menemaninya bermain PS disaat kami seharusnya bisa melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan bersama di hari libur yang cerah ini. Jalan-jalan atau menonton film, misalnya. Tapi apa? Sekarang aku malah merasa bosan gara-gara Taehyung yang terlalu serius dengan game-nya tanpa mempedulikan aku yang jenuh setengah mati ini. Kadang-kadang Taehyung memang bisa bersikap sangat menyebalkan.

"Taehyung," panggilku dengan kesal sembari menatapnya tajam. Dia hanya melirikku sejenak sebelum kembali konsentrasi dengan permainannya.

"Taehyung," panggilku lagi. "Kalau kau begini terus, aku pulang."

Taehyung menghentikan permainannya sebentar. Kukira dia akan mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya kepadaku. Tapi yang terjadi malah dia menarik tubuhku dan mengangkatku ke atas tubuhnya. Alhasil, sekarang aku tengkurap menindih tubuhnya dengan ia yang melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggangku, memeluk tubuhku. Aku memekik kaget, tapi Taehyung tidak peduli. Dengan kurang ajar, dia malah mengambil kembali stik PSnya dan melanjutkan permainannya yang tertunda sambil memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Kim Taehyung!" omelku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Namun usahaku sia-sia, karena Taehyung memelukku sangat erat dan tenaganya lebih besar dari tenaga milikku.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memilih diam. Seperti biasanya, pelukan Taehyung sangat nyaman. Jadi aku memilih bersandar saja di dadanya. Lagi pula tidak ada untungnya juga melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung bergerak mengecup pelipisku beberapa lama. Perlakuan Taehyung barusan sukses membuatku merona seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dasar, pencuri hati.

"Tidurlah, kau lelah," bisik Taehyung tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari layar TV.

Ya, memang benar aku lelah. Aku capek, semalam aku pulang dari kampus larut sekali. Taehyung benar-benar memahami aku. Seharusnya aku tahu.

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian aku menyankan diri di pelukan Taehyung. Aroma tubuh Taehyung sangat khas dan menenangkan, membuatku merasa dilindungi. Suara-suara dari game yang dimainkan Taehyung terdengar sayup-sayup, membuatku mengantuk. Lama-lama akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur, memimpikan kue-kue yang kuhias bersama adikku di hari Natal tahun lalu.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi ketika bangun aku mendapati diriku masih di pelukan Taehyung, dan hari sudah gelap. Taehyung ternyata juga tertidur sambil memelukku. Aku menatap wajah tertidurnya yang damai dan polos. Seperti melihat anak kecil. Aku tersenyum, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi Taehyung yang berkulit kecokelatan.

Ah, memang benar. Aku mencintaimya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heloooo!

I'm back with this little Taegi fanfiction ㅋㅋㅋ

If you enjoy, please give this story a review^^

Thank you!❤


End file.
